Into The Abyss
by Sparky89
Summary: Wayhaught AU set in collage. Waverly learns more about herself and her roommate then she wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I stand in front of this huge building. Purgatory University. Trying to start a new life after Champ, my ex-boyfriend broke my heart and left me in the dark. He just broke up with me without any sign. So here i stand broken and alone trying to start anew.

I walk up to the table trying to figure out where ill be staying and with

who.

"Hi" I say. "I'm Waverly Earp."

I may have said that with too much enthusiastic, the girl just looked at me like i was insane.

"Oh, here you are. Welcome to P.U." She said with a grin.

I slightly laughed as I said, "Thank You."

I turned away to follow my map to the dorm that I was assigned.

Shorty's Hall. "Sounds more like a bar than a woman's dorm." I thought. I look for room 227, that's my dorm. Hopefully I'll be rooming alone.

I walk into the room and notice that I'm the first one to arrive.

"Thank God" I thought as I was to the left side of the room. I start unpacking and getting my side of the room a much-needed Earp upgrade. The pale gray walls make this room look more like a jail cell. Needs more color.

As I put the last of my stuff where I like it I hear a faint knock of the door.

"Great", I muttered. "I was hoping I'd be rooming alone.

I slump over and open the door and I stop, breath stopped, and eyes wide.

"Hi", She says as she extends her hand.

"I'm Nicole. Nicole Haught. Looks like we're gonna be roommates."

I stand there and stare. Like a total moron, I just stare. I finally managed to mutter out "Hi, I'm Waves. Wavery Earp ."

She smiled, "Waves, I like it."

I smile and move aside so she can come inside. She places her suite case on her bed and starts to unpack. I stare like a stalker and she continues. Her beautiful red hair falls perfectly around her face. She's tall and slender. Her eyes are the most beautiful shade of brown.

When she was done she sat on her bed and I sat on mine , and we just talked about ourselves. We're both from Purgatory, and shes here to study criminal justice. We sat there and talked what felt like hours. Getting to know one another. Our likes and things we dislike. I started getting a bit tired, so I tell her im gonna try and get some sleep and she said she was tired as well so the lights went out.

Sleep came easy for me with images of Nicole dancing through my thoughts and then my dreams.

Nicole leans close to me, Her lips so close to mine...

"BANG, BANG, BANG."

"What the hell." I muttered as i sat up. I look over to Nicoles bed and she wasnt there. Where did she go so late? I thought.

"BANG BANG BANG"

The knocking is loud and agressive . I stumble to the door and open it slow. Then a fling it open and gasp "DAD!"


	2. Chapter 2

I stand there in awe. I haven't seen him in almost 15 years. He left when I was 5 without even a word as to why. And never tried to to see me or visit. Then not to long after that mama left, and left me in the care of Gus. Which iI can't complain, she raised me well. I gather my thoughts and ask

I gather my thoughts and ask, "What are you doing here?"

He looks me right in my eyes and says, "Waves you're in trouble."

"What do you mean I'm in trouble?" I ask him with a side glance.

"I can't explain why while I'm standing out in the open. Can I come in so we can talk?" He asked

I move aside so he can come inside to talk but he just stands there. Doesn't even try to walk even an inch iside.

He says "I need you to verbally tell me I can come inside."

I look at him like he just said the stupidest thing I've ever heard. "Uh Okay, you can come in." I mange to say.

He comes inside and looks at Nicoles empty bed.

"Where is your roommate?" He asked.

"I have no idea. She wasn't there when you woke me up from dream land banging on my door like lunatic. Wait, how did you find me?" I asked

He looks at me with saddness in his eyes. I can tell just from the way he was acting that he didn't wanna leave me or Mama. I almost felt bad for hating him all these years.

"Waverly look. I had to leave for you and your mother. But it was better for you if I did. If I didn't you would have been hurt." He said with disdain.

He seemed like he was in so much pain as he spoke. Pain dripped off of his words.

But I stay stubborn. "Okay why? What was it that was so bad that you had to abandon your lover and child?" I say with anger.

With a sigh he lets it all out. Every crazy detail.

"I am not who you think I am. I am not a mortal. I am of those who raom the world at night. I creep in the shadows. I live in darkness." He says.

"What, like a night out?" I ask dancing around the truth that was in the back of my mind.

He shakes his head. "Waverly this is serious. I am a vampire and you my dear are a vampire spawn." He says.

I stand there staring. A vampire spawn? What does that make me? A vampire to? I don't want to eat blood. I like the sunlight. I like walking in the sun, and going the beach.

"Waves, I can see the horror in your eyes. This doesn't make you a vampire per say. It makes you something that hasn't been seen in about 500 years. This makes you a day-walker." He says.

My eyes widen and I stumble back luckily finding the edge of bed and I sit.

I gather my thoughts and I say " A freaking Day-walker? What does that mean? The only time I've heard of a Day-Walker is the Blade movies."

He laughs " Waverly darling that fella Blade was nothing like you or what you are. You are the one who is gonna save us all and keep balance in the world. But there is so much that wants to stop us Waverly. There are a group of people that isn't part of the mortal world like ourselves but different. They are searching for the powerful one. To destroy our race. They are shapeshifters, and they are looking for you. You are the powerful one. "

"Wait, what? They want to kill me? I haven't even done anything to them. I don't even know who they are." I stutter through my words.

He throws a hand up and says "Did your mother not tell you who she is Waverly?"

I look at him with question in my eyes and I say " Mama never told me anything. Not long after you left us she left me to. As far as Ive ever known until now I'm human."

Tears now running down his face he says, "You are so much more than that Waverly." He turns toward the door and says "I must go my dear, we will talk more another time. He flew out the door like he was running from something.

I sit there, taking everything in that was just told to me by a man who showed no sign of lying. Still one question hangs in my head. What did he mean when he said did mama never tell me who she was? Who was she? Was she also a vampire? Was she a shape-shifter? Or was she she something entirely? I lay back and go over it all. Finally falling back asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next couple of weeks just blend together. My mind just keeps going over what my father told me about myself. How can I be a day-walker? I don't crave blood. How did I become one to begin with? So many questions not enough answers. The door being opened took me from my thoughts. It was Nicole, coming back from her daily run.

I look at her and smile and ask, "How was your run?"

"It was good, Thanks for asking." She said through heavy breathing.

She smiles at me and I just get lost in those dimples. She has to be the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her hair is the most amazing shade of red. I could just stare at her all day long. I must have been really staring cause she said "Is there something on my face?"

I shook my head and said "What? No. I was just lost in thought."

"With a smile on your face?" She said with a grin.

I just laughed it off. Trying not to look horrified.

She gathers her shower caddy and heads for the door, she stops turns to me and says "You wanna go get some coffee after I get back?"

"Um Yeah sure. That sounds like fun." I say.

She grins and heads out the door. And again my mind races. Is this a date, or is this just a friend thing to get me outta this room. Either way I was eager to go. I jump up and get ready. I have to pick the perfect outfit to wear to this date, not date. I choose a white button up tank top with red flowers. As soon as I get the shirt on, she comes through the door all clean and asks, "Are you ready to go?"

"I sure am." I jump up and grab my jacket, and we head out the door.

We walk to the coffee shop making small talk. We head inside and she does the thing. Well two things. She holds the door open and pulls out my chair for me.

"Thank you." I say blushing.

She grins "No problem."

We order our coffee and talk and laugh, then I ask the difficult question.

"So tell me about your parents."

She looks a bit said and tells me.

"When I was younger they were murdered. I was the only one who saw him, But me being young I didn't give a great description, so they never found him. I've blamed myself."

Her face was covered in sadness. I grab her hand and say "Nicole, It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done."

She wipes away a tear and smiles, "Lets talk about something less sad. No need to put a damper on a perfect night."

"Sounds good to me." I say. I start talking about my days as a cheerleader and how I made poor judgement in dating.

She laughs "His name is Champ? What a name."

"Don't poke fun." I say. "I didn't name him.

"True, but you chose to date him. I've made mistakes like that. Dated a boy-man." She said.

"A Boy-man?" I ask.

She shakes her head. " Yup just one. Not to much into guys."

"So you're a lesbian?" I ask.

"I am. Is that a problem?"

I shake my head. "Not at all."

I smile and we continue to talk untill the coffee shop closed. We then walk back to our room. There was someone outside our door. He turns and theres Champ, Standind there with flowers.


	4. Chapter 4

I stare at him. No words come out of my mouth. Here he is. The stupid man, no boy who broke my heart and now that I look at him I feel nothing at all. I thought that I loved him but I've never really felt love. Never felt the ache you feel when the person you love leaves you, Even for a second. When he dumped it I thought that my heart was broken but to be honest it only hurt for a second. I'm stronger now and i'm not listening to any of his crap.

He looks at me while grinning, "Waverly. I need to talk to you." He glances at Nicole and says "Alone."

I look at Nicole telling her with my eyes that it's okay and go on inside. She nods and heads into our room. I glance at Champ and see that he's been drinking. He can hardly stand up.

I look at him and ask, "Champ what are you doing here? No better yet what do you want?"

"I've made a mistake Waves. I'm sorry. I need you." He says. Hes studdering over his words.

I laugh and say " You need me?" I start to get angry. "You dumped me a day before we started school. You told me that you out grew me and that we needed to move on from one another, Then when I start to move on and become happy being alone you try to come back into my life with flowers and an I need you?" I'm pretty much screaming in his face at this point. "You know what Champ, Fuck you, and your flowers. I never want to see you again. Never talk to me again." I yell, making sure he hears me loud and clear.

I turn to go inside and he grabs my arm and pulls me towards him. I struggle to get away but I can't. He grips me so hard that I can't even move. The anger in me grows. I've never felt this angry before in my life. I jerk my arm out of his grip so hard that he almost falls to the floor. I manage to say through my tears, "Get away from me Champ. Don't you ever touch me again."

He rushes towards me and I push him back. To me it was a small push, You know a push just enough to let that person know that you mean for them to leave you alone. But he slammed into the wall hard enough to leave a hole. It didn't even feel like I pushed him that hard but I did.

He gets up and mumbles something under his breath and staggars away, throwing the flowers in the trash on his way. Even though he just grabbed me like he did I still hope that I didn't hurt him. I didn't wanna hurt him I just wanted him to leave me alone.

I manage to pull myself together and go back into my room. I shut the door behind me and I slide down the door. Nicole looks at me from her bed and asks "Are you alright Waves?"

I break down. I couldn't answer her. I couldn't say anything. I just started to cry. I bury my face in my hands and I just sob. Nicole comes and sits next to me on the floor and holds me as I cry. She holds me tight and I grip her tighter. She strokes my back telling me it'll be okay. I manage to control my crying long enough to walk to my bed. I'm so tired I can hardly stand up. She helps me to my bed and starts to go to her own. I say "Could you stay in my bed? Untill I fall asleep." I know it was a bold thing to ask but I needed her. I needed more than I've ever needed anyone this bad before. And I don't mean in a sexual way. She helps calm me. Keeps me sane.

She shakes her head yes and climbs in behind me and holds me until I finally fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up severl hour later. It was morning, but still dark out. I roll over to see if Nicole was still in my bed but she wasn't. She leaves in the middle of the night too many times. I need to find her and make sure shes okay. I grab my hoodie and head out the door. I'm not sure where to start but I'll find her.

I walk around the dorms and the collage buildings. The darkness makes looking harder than it already is. I can hardly see anything, which makes me look like I'm roaming around like I have no clue whats going on around me. I finally see a path way heading into the woods, I head towards it despite my better judgement.

These woods were creepy, and I don't mean their creepy because its dark, It's creepy because the silence. You can't hear anthing. No birds. No wildlife. Nothing. It's scary. I wish a racoon or a squrriel, Something would run across my path or even make a noise.

I continue walking until I hear a branch snap. I stop dead in my tracks, scared outta my mind. 'Why did I go out here alone this late?" I asked myself softly. Then I see it. The biggest wolf I have ever seen. It's fur was black. Almost as black as the night sky. It's eyes were just as dark. It's teeth were huge, and it was growling at me. Walking slowly towards me as I walk backward. I turn around and start to run back towrds the dorms. I turn back just to see how close to me this creature was to me, as I do that I trip over an exposed tree root. I tried to get back up but I must have messed up my ankle cause I couldn't put any weight on it. I knew I was done for. I look at the wolf and it's staring at me knowing it has me. It inches closer. Licking it's lips like it's about to have it's first meal in days. All I could think about in that moment was Nicole. I was hoping she was okay and didn't encounter this beast. The monster was so close I could feel its breath. Just as I thought my life was over another wolf tackled the black one and the started fighting. Biting and scratching. Fur was flying everywhere. And the blood. I've never seen so much blood in my whole life. They were fighting what felt like hours but it was only a few minuets. The wolf that attacked the black bit the black one in the neck so hard that blood flew from it's mouth and the black wolf fell to the ground. It wasn't moving. The other wolf turned and looked at me. Looked at me like it knew me. I got a better chance to look at the wolf who saved my life. It's eyes were dark but not scary. It's eyes were kind. It's fur was a shade of red. I got the feeling that the wolf was telling me to go. I mange to get to my feet and limped my way back to the dorms. Glancing behind me to see if the red wolf was behind me, it was but a big distance behind me, like it was making sure I got back safe. I make it to the dorms front door safe. I turn to say thank you but it was gone. What the fuck just happened? I thought to myself.

I get to my room and open the door. No Nicole. "Shit." I mumble to myself. I limp to my bed and take my shoe off of my hurt ankle. It was swollen and red. I need some ice. Or an ice pack. I knew I had one in our mini fridge, so I limo my way towards it and I guess I put too much weight on it cause I fell to the floor. I laugh at myself and say softly "Help, I've fallen and get up." It was poor taste but I had to laugh. Jusyt as I'm laughing my door opens. It's Nicole. She rushes to my side and askes "Oh My God Waves are you okay? What happen?

I didn't wanna tell her that I was basiclly stalking her and got attacked by a wolf anf fell down. I mean whos gonna belive that so I lie.

"I was going to get a soda from the soda machine down the hall and as I was coming back I trip over my own feet and fell and hurt one of my ankles."

She looks at me with one raised eyebrow and says "Waves you need to be more careful. Always remember put one foot in front of the other when you walk." She lets out a small laugh and helps me to my feet. Shes holding me up and all I can do is look at her beautiful face. I don't want to go back to my bad, I just wanna stay here in her arms where I feel safe. I've never felt this way about anyone before in my whole life. She makes me feel safe. I know I've only known her for a short time but I know my feelings are real.

I finally snap out of it and she helps me to my bed, thats when I realize that shes bleeding. "Nicole, your leg is bleeding. What happened?" I ask. She looks down and says "I just fell while I was running. No big deal. No need to worry your pretty face. It's just a scratch."

She doesn't seem concerned so I try not to. I don't want her hurt at all. I get ready for bed, poorly. Not being able to walk right has it's problems. I get snuggled in and I remember that I forgot to get the ice pack. "Shit" I mumble "Nicole the reason I was on the floor was because I was getting an ice pack and I fell trying to get it. I hate to ask but could you get it for me?"

She smiles at me and says "Sure." She walks over with ice pack and places it oh so slightly on my ankle.

"How does that feel?" She asks. "That feels amazing. Thank you." I say. We sit like that for what feels like forever. I can feel her fingertips on my skin. It's warm where she touches me. I sit up, scoot closer to her. My eyes locked on hers. Our breath slow I lean in and kiss her. Her lips are soft and warm. She kisses me back and my mind goes into over drive. I run my fingers through her hair. My tongue enters her mouth and our tongues start to battle. All of a sudden she pulls back and says "Waves I'm sorry I can't." And heads out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

She left me there, sitting on my bed with no way to go after her. What did she mean that she can't do this? Was she with someone that I didn't know about? I was hurt not to mention humiliated. I laid back and stared at the at the ceiling. I couldn't go out and look for again. My ankle made sure I didn't do that again. I started to cry. The tears just came out like a waterfall. I couldn't control them. I cried myself to sleep that night.

I woke up by myself again, but it had looked as if Nicole had came back and got her stuff for her classes. The swelling in my ankle had went down and I could put enough weight on it to get to my first class of the day. As I get up to get ready I look on my nightstand and see that Nicole had left a note that said. "Sorry about last night, I will explain everything tonight. Meet me at the coffee shop." My heart started to flutter. Maybe it was a misunderstanding. I finished getting ready with a smile on my face. I wrapped my foot up and headed out the door for classes.

Classes went by fast. I could hardly pay attention. I was too excited about seeing Nicole. My last class ended at 5, so I headed to my dorm to grab a hoodie, it was starting to get chilly. I sat down at a table in the back got me a coffee and waited. And waited, and waited. It was close to 8 before I decided to leave, but before I could get up to leave a girl with jet black hair said "Hey, do you mind if I sit with you? You look like you're about to cry." I didn't realize it but my eyes were getting watery as I waited for someone who had lied to me. "Um, sure." I muttered. I bet I looked like a lost puppy not knowing what to do with it's self.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked.

"Sure, but first whats your name?" I asked

"Names Gypsy. And you are?"

"Waverly." I say with a small smile. This woman was beautiful, with long wavy black hair, and jade green eyes. She sorta looked familiar but I couldn't place her. She smiled at me and sat down and ordered herself a coffee. We talked for awhile, helped me get Nicole off my mind, at least for the moment, until I got a text, from my dad. It said I needed to get to my room now.

"I'm sorry but I've got to go. Something has came up." I told her."

"Oh, Okay well at least take my number so we can do this again." She wrote her number down on a napkin I said thank you and ran out the door.

I ran despite my ankle throbbing in pain but I didn't care. Something in my gut was telling me something bad was wrong. I made it to my dorm and my door was ajar. I yelled "Dad? Are you in there?"

"Yes Waverly. It's safe." he says. I bust through the door and my side of the room remained untouched but Nicoles side was empty. All of her stuff was gone.

"What happened?" I asked as my eyes scan the side of the room that was such a mess.

"I have no idea. I wanted to make sure you were okay. I came to speak to you and your door was wide open."

I just sat on my bed and began to cry. I yelled between sobs "Shes gone Dad. She just left."

He came and sat next to me and put his arm around me. I know I don't really know him but him being here made me feel safe, Just like Nicole did. I just cried into his chest, And he just comforted me. After I calmed down he asked, "Are you gonna be okay baby girl?

I sniffled "I will be Dad. Thanks for being here."

" Anything for you Waverly. Whats wrong with your ankle?" He asked.

"How did you know I hurt my ankle?"

He grinned and said "Well you were sorta limping when you walked in. Want me to fix it?"

I looked at him like he was insane. "How in the world are you gonna fix it?"

"Do you trust me?" I looked at him in confusion but nodded my head that I do. He put his hands over my hurt ankle and after a minuet the swelling went down and the pain was gone. I stared at him with my eyes wide. I asked "How did you do that?"

"Waverly darling I'm a vampire. I can do things like that." He said with a vampire grin.

"I guess I should have seen that coming." I said with a laugh.

"Dad, something doesn't feel right about Nicole just leaving like this. She left me a note just this morning telling me she wanted to talk at the coffee shop and to meet her there but she never showed up. I don't think she would tell me to meet her and then just bail like this." I said.

He looked at me with a furrowed brow. "Are you sure she wouldn't trick you like this? I mean you hardly know her." I was getting a little bit upset. "Yes I'm sure." He put his hands up and said "Okay Waverly. I trust you. Do you want me to see if I can find her?" My eyes lit up. "You would do that for me?" I asked with wide eyes. "Waves." He said with a sigh. "I've missed out on your whole life because your mother asked me to stay away, but now I'm here and if this woman mean a lot to you I will spend all the time I have to find her." My heart fluttered. I can't believe I have my dad back and that he is willing to help me find Nicole. He walks closer and hugs me. "I'll do everything in my power to find her. I promise." I teared up. "Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me."

And with that he left. I didn't wanna be here by myself just in case someone or something took Nicole so I texted Gypsy to have her come over. She agreed and was at my door in under 5 minuets. "Hey. Don't mind the mess, my roommate left in a hurry and I just don't wanna be alone right now." I say.

She smiles, "I understand that. Ill keep you company as long as you need me to."

"Thank you." I say. We get on my bed and turn on Netflix and we get lost in the show.

I don't know when but we both fell asleep. I wake up to my alarm and she also starts to stir. "Morning." I say "I don't have class today, to be honest I don't know why my alarm was set." I laugh. "You wanna hang out today? If you have better things to do that's fine." She cuts me off with a laugh. "Lets hang out. We can go to breakfast. I'm starving." As she said that stomach rumbled.

"Sounds good lets go."

We hung out all day. Went to breakfast, then walked around town, then went to lunch. After lunch we watched a double feature. During the movie, she got bold and held my hand. I didn't mind. It was a good feeling to feel wanted after being rejected like I was. I was mad that Nicole rejected me but I still wanted to know if she was safe.

After the movies were over she walked me back to my dorm while still holding my hand. We stopped at my door. "I guess our night is over. "Tell me when you wanna do this again." She said. I smile "Are you free tomorrow?" She smiles at me, leans closer and kisses me. It was soft but perfect. I kiss her back, not wanting this night to end but knowing I have to, I stop the kiss and say "I'll see you tomorrow." I watch her walk away and I go into my room. "Dad? What are you doing here?" He steps aside and there's Nicole. Bloody and asleep on her bed.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh My God! Nicole!? Is she okay? What happened?" I kept asking questions not giving my dad time to answer.

"Waverly." He said. She will be okay. "She just needs to rest."

"Just rest?" I yell. "Do you not see how hurt she is!? She needs a hospital." He throws his hands up to get me to stop yelling.

"She doesn't need a hospital Waverly. She can get better on her own. I promise. You've just got to give her some time." He said. I didn't understand any of this. How can she fight this? She's covered in deep cuts and bruises. But I trusted my dad. He hasn't done anything for him to make me not trust him.

"How can you be sure she'll be okay on her own?" I ask. I had to know how he knew. There was something he wasn't telling me.

He sighs and says. "It isn't my place to tell you Waverly, Nicole will have to be the one to tell you."

I took a deep breath and nodded. "What do I need to do?" I asked. "Just stay with her. She should be healed enough by tomorrow to tell you everything you want to know. I need to go." He kissed my forehead and left out the door.

I take a deep breath and turn around. I grab Nicoles blanket and cover her up, her skin was almost freezing to the touch. I make sure she's warm and snug and head to my bed for an all night horror movie marathon. I got through the first 2 zombie movies and about 5 mins into the 3rd movie my eyes started to get heavy. I look over at Nicole and she hasn't moved very much at all. I roll over to my side to finish the movie. My eyes quickly grow heavy and I eventually fall asleep.

I wake up to the front door closing. Nicole came in with her shower bag freshly showered.

She smiles at me and says, "Morning sleepyhead."

I look at her, my eyes wide. Almost all the cuts are gone and the bruises have lighted.

"What happened to you last night? I come home and you're on your bed, bleeding everywhere. Nicole, I thought you were going to die." I ramble and continue to ask questions, Finally I shut up and let her speak.

She comes to the edge of my bed and sits, turns to me and says. "You may not like what I'm about to tell you Waverly but I'm tired of people keeping things from you and I refuse to keep things from you."

My eyes widen and they first thing outta my mouth was,"Who has been keeping things from me?"

She sighs. "Everyone Waves. But I'm about to tell you everything. Okay here it goes, Waves I am a Lycan. And I come from a clan of other Lycan and werewolf that have been tracking." She stops talking and a tear rolls down her cheek. She wipes the tear away and continues. "We've been tracking those who can destroy us."

I stare blankly. Then I ask "Lycan? Like a werewolf? And those who can destroy you? Like who?

"Not like a werewolf, 2 different species. Lycans like myself don't need a full moon to shift. I can shift whenever I feel the need." She says.

All this hits me like a ton of bricks. A month ago I just thought there were humans and animals, now there's vampires, daywalkers, Lycans and Werewolves. She grabs my hand and says "Waves, you are half vampire and half angel. And it's your kind Waverly that can destroy us, and I was suppose to stop you. I was the one chosen but Waves I can't hurt you. I won't hurt you. That's why I was beaten up. My clan beat me and almost killed me because I refused to hurt you."

"You were suppose to stop me?" I ask "What exactly did you mean by that Nicole? Were you gonna make me quit and go home, Or worse you were supposed to kill me. That's it. Isn't it." I say dripping with anger and shock. I'm a demon and an angel. I have a clan of wolves trying to kill me. The first girl I have feelings for was actually sent to kill me. It was a lot to process.

Just as my head was about to explode there's a knock at the door.

I sigh angerly and swing the door open. "Gypsy, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just couldn't wait to see." She stops speaking her eyes fixed on Nicole. She gasps and says "You're alive."

Nicole runs up, slams and locks the door. "Waverly we need to go." She loudly says.

"Wait what is happening?" I ask as Nicole is opening the window.

She climbs out extends her hand out to me. "Waverly we really need to go." She says eagerly.

I look at her hand, remember the things she just told me. I should be scared of her but I wasn't. I knew deep in my heart that Nicole wouldn't hurt me.

"WAVERLY!" Nicole yells. "COME ON!" I take her hand and she pulls me out the window and we start to run.


	8. Update

Just an update y'all, I want to apologize with the delay on the next chapter but a lot of personal issues have accrued. My wife cheated on me and I had to move back home. I promise I will update this story as soon as I get things together. Sorry y'all. -Sparky


End file.
